PAIN
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: Again...i'm not good with titles but...read and find out what it's about... R&R :D :D


A/N: soo… I'm back w/ another story :D I don't what others think of my writing so… I would like feedback, please.

ENJOY

I DON'T OWN ANY CSI: NY CHARACTERS BUT I WISH I DID.

As Stella went through her house after her boyfriend tried to kill her, it was like reliving the day again. She got to the hallway and emotions got the better of her, as she blinked back hot tears she realized she couldn't take it, and called the first person she thought of, Mac.

"Hey Stell, you okay?" he asked after a few rings.

"Umm…" her voice cracked, "No.' she answered after a few minutes, "I have to get out of her."

"Stella, there's a key under the mat, go to my apartment. I'll be there after my shift."

"But, Mac…" she said, suddenly thinking it might not be such a good idea that she called him.

"No 'buts' Stella." He cut her off.

"'Kay Mac." She answered hesitantly. They both hung up.

Stella started packing a bag. She couldn't believe that her boss just told her to go to his house with him not there. Though knowing Mac like she did, he would. She bit her lip, she loved the man but, she couldn't tell him of course, that would be unprofessional, and it could ruin there friendship. Stella couldn't understand why she thought of him this way. H3e was just a good friend. "Friend" She hated that word, it always made her heart ache.

A taxi cab came and picked her up and she told him where to go. She decided it wouldn't be smart to drive in her condition and her hands hurt from the cuts she received trying to get out… Stella shivered and a tear rolled down her tired face.

"Ma'am I know it's none of my business, but are you alright?"

"I will be, Louis." She said looking out the window at the passing lights. Stella decided to not talk about it, she didn't want to cry to a taxi driver.

Mac was about to get into the elevator when Danny came towards him.

"Where you going so late?" Mac asked the young detective.

"Home, how 'bout you?"

"I'm going home, too…' he paused as they both got into the elevator,

"How's Stella." Danny asked.

"Not soo good, she's meeting me at my apartment though."

"Oh?" Danny smiled.

"Not like that, Detective." Mac was nervous, he wasn't used to Stella being so shook up. That's because she was usually so composed, so strong.

As they got off the elevator they said their goodbyes and headed to their cars.

"Hey, Mac?" Danny yelled across the parking lot.

"What?"

"Take care of her, alright?"

"Ya Danny, I will."

Stella got out of the taxi and spotted Mac pulling up.

"You got out early." She mustered a smile as he opened the door to the building for her.

"Hey, Stella." He said greeting her and putting his arms around her pulling her into a hug,

"Are you okay?"

Everyone always asked that's question after something traumatic happens.

"No that's why I called you." She whispered. He was the one person who could calm her a bit.

He stepped back a little giving Stella room.

"Okay Stell, what's going on?" Their eyes met.

"I'm just… scared. The event keeps rolling in my head. I don't know if I can take it Mac."

Mac cute her off, "Stella, you didn't have any other choice. It was either you or him. And you and I both know…that… I couldn't live without you." He said hesitantly; leading her to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened. Mac got in nervously; Stella hadn't said anything after his small confession.

"Uh um… Stell…" he stumbled trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Their eyes met again, and for the first time all day he saw some spark of joy in her eyes, but none the less, she was still on the brink of tears.

Mac looked away, he couldn't take the look on her face.

Stella noticed how awkward he was acting.

"Mac, if you think I'm interrupting your night…" she started.

"Stella, could never ask you to go; we're best friends."

She was used to Mac calling her "partner." _Maybe, it's a step up_. She thought_. Or maybe he feels bad. _Her mind retorted sadly. It was true though they were best friends.

As they got out of the elevator Mac put his arm around Stella's shoulders.

"What's on your mind?" Mac asked

"Nothing much just tired." Stella lied. Mac could tell something was on her mind._ "I'll get it out of her," he thought._

Stella looked tired; there was no doubt about it. He could not only tell in her voice but the way she was carrying herself and the bags under her eyes.

Mac opened the door, "The guest bedroom's all set." He simply said.

"Thanks again Mac. I'm sorry its a little last minute."

"Stella it's not like you could have planned this, stop apologizing."

**TBC?**

What do you think it's really a clip hanger….can you tell…I didn't know where to go from here.


End file.
